Hydrogen compound gases each of which is a compound of a metal or the like and hydrogen are widely used in semiconductor fabrication. For example, hydrogen selenide is employed as a doping gas for a silicon semiconductor or as a raw material for a solar cell fabricated from a chalcopyrite type compound semiconductor (see Patent Documents 1 and 2). The hydrogen selenide is a highly toxic gas and hence its handling is difficult. Thus, a large amount of safety measure cost is necessary in a supply system and an exhaust system for the gas and hence such a fabrication facility requires a high cost.
As another fabrication method for the chalcopyrite type compound semiconductor, a seleniding method is investigated in which heat treatment is performed in a selenium vapor atmosphere so that film fabrication is achieved. In comparison with the method employing hydrogen selenide, in the method employing a selenium vapor, although corrosiveness is present, safety is remarkably improved and hence easy handling is achieved.